


Specimen 28

by sugarboms898



Series: Never to Come Out [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horizon Lunar Colony, References to Canon, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Winston has PTSD, having to relive traumatic experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarboms898/pseuds/sugarboms898
Summary: Lucheng releases the archival footage and live data in a press conference confirming Horizon One’s ongoing functionality. It is both shocking and not–most of the public had been aware of the Horizon scientists’ tragic demise, but not of the colony’s continued operation. Multiple news outlets show the videos, discussing possibilities of reestablishing contact and control of the colony.





	Specimen 28

“–Winston?”

“Harold?”

The scientist turns, his eyebrows furrowed over his glasses. Khouri is looking at him in concern, their lips pressed together firmly. They are standing in front of the classroom, three of the specimen waiting for their teacher to return. Harold glances away.

“Something’s happening,” he murmurs quietly, trying not to attract the students’ attention, “with the specimen.”

“What do you mean?” Khouri asks, just as soft.

They both turn to face away from the open doors.

“Dyson attacked Nguyen.”

The teacher sucks in a breath.

“ _What_?”

Harold nods once, unlocking his data pad and showing it to his companion.

“Yesterday, after Dyson’s genetic therapy. It seems Nguyen said or did something that caused Dyson distress, and he attacked.”

Khouri swallows.

“Is Eric okay?”

Harold rubs a hand through his hair, shaking his head after a moment. Khouri’s eyes close, a flicker of grief passing over their face.

“Haugen…she’s elected to take back Eric’s remains. She’s ending her mission six months earlier than scheduled to do so. She’s leaving within the hour.”

Nodding, the teacher glances over their shoulder towards the three primates in the classroom, their attention still preoccupied with their lesson. Harold sighs, placing a hand on Khouri’s shoulder.

“We’re putting them in isolation. All of them.”

Pursing their lips, Khouri nods.

“Even Winston?”

Harold grimaces, his eyes tight.

“Even Winston.”

* * *

Onyango flies down the hallway, her hair bobbing wildly. Hypatia and Susan are running after her, their eyes wide and mouths open; they are shouting loudly, voices high and aggressive. Onyango slips around a corner, kicking off her shoes as she continues to run. Susan slows, becoming distracted with the garments; Hypatia calls back to her in annoyance, a glare on her face.

Onyango uses the distraction to slip into a room, hand shaking as she locks the door; she glances up in time to see Hypatia slam her fists against the glass, yelling and screaming at her. The scientist backs up, her chest heaving. She pulls a radio from her hip, speaking shakily into the receiver.

“Hypatia and Susan breached containment; they ran me down.”

The radio crackles to life, static giving way to Zhang’s response.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Onyango makes a low noise in her throat, watching as Hypatia continues to bang on the door. Susan joins her, Onyango’s shoes in hand. She seems uninterested in pursuing the scientist any longer, content to fiddle with the shoes. She tries them on, wiggling her feet when they do not fit.

“No. No. I’ve locked myself in one of the command rooms.”

Onyango keeps her gaze locked on Hypatia, watching the female gorilla warily. The gorilla sneers at her before turning to Susan, the smaller orangutan waving the small shoe around in excitement. The Hypatia signs something to Susan, her fingers clumsy as she twists her hands. Onyango sucks a breath through her teeth, sweat running down her face.

“Zhang–Hypatia’s saying something–”

“Marjali, don’t leave. Yoshida and I will come find you.”

Onyango shakes her head, eyes glued to Hypatia’s hands. She holds her palms out, bringing them closer together before pointing with two fingers. It’s a name-sign. Susan nods, looking from Hypatia to the scientist, a smile lighting up her face. Onyango hears it: a ventilation shaft being opened.

“The vents, Hammond is–”

Hammond tackles her before she can finish.

* * *

Winston follows behind his mentor, his gaze curious. The scientist does not look at him, facing forward. Gently, Winston grips the scientist’s hand, tugging. Harold stops, turning to look at the young gorilla; his eyes are dull, the surrounding skin sunken in. He offers the gorilla an attempt at a smile, a grimace more than anything. Winston smiles back, innocent in his joy. Harold shuts his eyes, like the sight pains him. Gripping Winston’s hand tighter, he bends down.

“I have to–there’s–” Harold cuts himself off, clearing his throat after a moment, “…Winston. Remember when we looked out at the Earth, and I told you how there’s so much out there?”

The young gorilla nods, mumbling happily about peanut butter. The scientist lets out a small huff of amusement, his eyes watery.

“Yes, peanut butter, but more than that. There are endless possibilities, peoples and places you will see.”

Winston makes a small sound, expression confused; he reaches towards Harold’s face, wiping at his eyes. The scientist chokes down a breath, wiping a hand across his face vigorously. He puts his hands on Winston’s shoulders, gripping tightly.

“Don’t be afraid, Winston. No matter what happens, I’m with you. In here,” he says, letting go to point at Winston’s chest.

The gorilla makes a confused sound, reaching for the scientist. He allows the hug, clutching Winston close.

“I have to go now, Winston. Be strong for me, little guy.”

Winston nods, hesitant to let go of his mentor. Harold pushes the young gorilla’s hand, watching as Winston slowly makes his way into his room. Winston turns to face him, hesitation all over his face.

“…Dr. Winston?”

Harold smiles, hand balling tightly in his lab coat.

“Will you let me help you in the lab again tomorrow?”

Harold stills, his expression spasming before smoothing out. He gives a small nod, watching as a wide smile crosses Winston’s face. Clambering onto his bed, Winston waves happily to the scientist as the door slides shut. Body crumpling, Harold coves his face with his hand; after a moment, he pulls his hand away, turning towards the exit.

Nevsky stands shrouded in darkness, his arms crossed tightly. He dips his chin towards Harold; when the other nods, Nevsky comes closer, his nostrils flaring.

“It isn’t right,” Harold whispers, hands shaking, “Winston’s done nothing wrong.”

“I know, Harold. But the others are dangerous. It’s for his own good.”

Harold shakes his head after a moment, rubbing his forehead. Nevsky puts a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away.

* * *

Dyson and Simon stand shoulder-to-shoulder, penning the scientists in. Harold keeps his arm wrapped around Patel’s shoulders, holding the sparking omnic up. Flores is bleeding, one eye swollen shut; Azzarelli is panting heavily, the last of the scientists shoved towards the others; Onyango is barely conscious, her face covered in scratches.

“Dyson, Simon–” Khouri says, their face beseeching, “please think about what you’re doing.”

Simon snorts, slamming his hands on the ground.

“No.”

Dyson stalks forward, teeth bared. Harold pulls Patel back, Azzarelli and Yoshida grabbing Onyango’s weak form. The large gorilla leers at them, stopping only a few inches from Harold’s face. He stares back, unflinching even as Dyson roars; the other scientists watch nervously. Dyson snarls as Harold continues to stare at him, the only sign of fear the sweat beading at his temple.

“You do this, and we all die,” Harold says, hand tight on Patel’s chassis, “you, me–everyone in this facility.”

Dyson flares his nostrils, slamming his hands on the ground again. Simon lumbers forward, his eyes glinting with hatred. He too stands only a few inches from Harold’s form, watching the scientist passively.

_“We not yours to control,”_ he signs, watching as Harold straightens.

“Of course not. We never–that isn’t–we just thought–”

Simon makes a sign to Dyson, the other gorilla grabbing Harold’s shirt in his fist. The other scientists let out varying sounds of dismay and anger, but Harold only frowns, his expression weary.

_“Never want this,”_ Simon signs angrily, sweeping his arms to indicate the lunar colony, _“you force us for science. You change us, hurt us for data. No more.”_

Simon takes a step back, nodding to Dyson; letting out a sonorous yell, he roughly shoves Harold back into the group of scientists. Patel sparks as Harold’s grip on his chassis loosens, collapsing to the ground with a loud thud. Dyson kicks at him, pushing the group back until the airlock’s first door opens. Dyson’s call must have been a signal; the others come lumbering over, gleeful expressions on a few of their faces.

Off to the side, Specimen 15: Calvin holds back Winston, the younger gorilla crying out as he watches in horror. Harold locks eyes with his student, his stoicism crumbling; tears well in his eyes as he tries to smile at Winston.

“It’s okay, buddy,” he says as Dyson pushes them closer to the airlock doors and Winston cries, “Remember: I’m always with you.”

* * *

Lucheng releases the archival footage and live data in a press conference confirming Horizon One’s ongoing functionality. It is both shocking and not–most of the public had been aware of the Horizon scientists’ tragic demise, but not of the colony’s continued operation. Multiple news outlets show the videos, discussing possibilities of reestablishing contact and control of the colony. They speak briefly of the scientists, mentioning accomplishments and memorials; Winston is grateful they even do that.

The videos have no sound–it is difficult enough, seeing what happens to the humans of Horizon One, knowing what happens. If the audio were available… Mei watches silently, tears pooling in her eyes; Lena is gripping Winston’s arm like a vice, her face ashen. They are the first two–the only two–to answer the recall. Gripping the table hard enough to dent its surface, Winston slowly stands. Lena and Mei watch him carefully, expressions vulnerable.

“Winston–”

The scientist holds up a hand, limb trembling. Lena lets out a loud breath, tears running down her face. Mei wipes under her glasses with her sleeve, reaching out to hold Lena’s hand. Winston turns away, mouth pursed; he removes his glasses, placing them ever so gently on the desk. Silently, he lumbers out of the command room. Lena moves to follow him, Mei squeezing the woman’s hand.

“We s-should give him some time alone,” Mei stutters out, wiping at her face again, “having to relive it…”

Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, Lena nods, sitting down again. The two women lapse into silence, the news feeds still running on Winston’s computer screens. Distantly, they can hear an agonized roar, followed by crashing and the scrape of metal. Athena’s interface lights up, taking over the computer screens; she shows them Winston tearing into a pile of crates, ripping the metal apart. His body trembles as he throws one crate into the wall, the metal of both denting considerably. Like the flip of a switch, Winston’s anger leaves him; he collapses to the ground, shoulders shaking in grief as he sobs. He curls in on himself, hands gripping his knees. Mei barely nods in her direction before Lena zips off, appearing on the screens a moment later.

She approaches Winston slowly, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Holding his arms out, Winston continues to sob as Lena hugs him, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. Breathing deeply, Mei quietly turns off the computer screens before heading off to find her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Blizzard............give me more of the good Horizon One lore. Please. I have a lot of feelings about this.
> 
> I wanted to explore the scientists and specimen/test subjects of Horizon One, and Winston's time there. I based the gorillas' use of sign language off of Koko, a western lowland gorilla who regularly communicates in ASL/GSL (gorilla sign language). Given that the gorillas in Overwatch were genetically tested, I don't think it would be that much of a stretch to assume they can also speak like Winston. That said, I think it would be a bit more difficult for them to do so than canon implies. 
> 
> I also wanted to make more of the primates non-gorillas. Hammond is described as being smaller, so he's most likely a chimpanzee or maybe even a gibbon. I was going to have another test subject be a small species like a squirrel monkey, but decided against it. My guess is that the rationale behind (almost) all of the specimen being gorillas is that they're from the same subfamily classification: homininae. Or maybe I'm just overthinking everything!!
> 
> Title is Winston's designation as a test subject in HLC.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes!


End file.
